


Stay

by Trist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:58:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trist/pseuds/Trist
Summary: I despise goodbyes.





	Stay

You hate goodbyes.

But my dear friend.

In the corridors of dreams and in the doors of memories,

that is where we will meet again.

 

There will come a time when you will find

empty houses, closed doors and unlit lanterns.

You would take a look at your clock

and wish it was lying.

 

You will see the seasons go by

Spring, Summer, Fall till you reach the Winter of Life.

You will be aged and wise

and dead hearts shall surround you.

 

So sleep now and all will turn to glass.

And when you do dream for a very long time

there will be gentle hands to wake you and help you.

So do not fret, do not despair.

At least for now.

I shall carry you home,

I will take you There.

 

Everything will not stay as it is.

Perhaps for a long time but never forever.

Not even goodbyes.

But do not hold back your tears

for grieving is alright.

 

There is no need to say goodbye.

 

 

 

 


End file.
